Baby Steps
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Anais get's herself in hell of a situation. She's 17, she's pregnant, and a lot more things are yet to happen to her. AnaisxOC Rated T, may become rated M later.
1. Shattered Hope

Baby Steps

(Yeppers Peppers! It's me, and I have a new story for you

peoples. Enjoy!) And for some reason, I keep getting Skyler and Jake mixed up. XD

Chapter 1; Shattered Hope

(Anais's POV)

I sighed and placed my hands under my head, I just didn't feel like sleeping.

Skyler looked at me with an ambitious look, I looked back rather confused at his expression.

He gently kissed me, but the kiss turned into a French mess, he bit my lip and I gasped, he licked it apologetically and kissed my neck, my eyes got small, then I frowned as I looked at the unused condom box.

I tried not to moan, I then stared at the wall, he quickly took off his shirt and I blushed.

2 hours later…

I looked at Skyler next to me and slightly frowned, maybe what we did was wrong.

I shook it off, then looked at the unused condom box on the floor, then at the door, I got up and slid my coat on over my pajamas, then walked outside.

I walked to my house, just a five minute trip.

I felt dizzy, so I sat on the pavement for a minute until I felt better, then I continued to walk home.

I made my way to my house, then opened the door quietly.

Dad had fallen asleep playing video games, I giggled to myself and shut the door back before tiptoeing upstairs.

I smelt potato chips and soda, busted Gumball and Darwin!

I snickered, not going to actually tell on them.

I got into my bed and from exhaustion I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was Saturday.

I rubbed my eyes, then got up, I quickly put on a light purple hoody and light skinny jeans with flip flops, on the way out I slipped on a bracelet and looked both ways before crossing the street.

Skyler walked next to me.

"Hey, where are you going Anais?" he asked.

"I just need to get a few groceries," I replied, my eyes not meeting his.

He smiled, "You need a shopping partner?"

I looked up at him with a silly smile, "C'mon," I replied.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my hoody.

I still felt dizzy, so I tried to be careful.

I tripped over the curb and fell.

Skyler turned around quickly and picked me up from behind, he turned me around to face him.

I squinted my eyes as my paws bled.

He kissed me on the cheek and looked at my paw.I he dug in his pockets and pulled out a single band-aid, he put it over the scraped spot and I blushed.

He released me and I put my headphones in my ears and listened to my iPod.

We got to the grocery store, and I turned my music off and looked for my groceries.

Skyler took my hurt paw and I let out a pained gasp.

"Sorry!" he cried."I'm fine," I replied as I picked up a carton of milk with my unharmed hand.

I finished getting everything and we left after purchasing the items.I put my paws back in the pockets of my hood, and I went home.

Mom was gone to work and dad was sleeping.

I sighed from boredom and suddenly heard the door burst open, I was frozen, then I cautiously picked up the long pair of scissors I had used to do a school project yesterday.I slowly walked down the stairs clutching the scissors righteously, I looked down and let out a sigh of relief, noticing it was only Darwin, who has probably been stir crazy.

I sat on the stairs and he sat next to looked at me, "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, my eyes frozen on the floor.

I shook my head, then leaned against the 's eyes darted towards the hallway above.

I sighed, I'd rather die then be as bored as I was.

Darwin heard a squeal outside that sounded like Rose."I have to go, bye sis." he smiled before hugging me sideways and running out the door.

I felt extremely dizzy and sick, I stood up wobbly, then fell to my knees, I stood up and toppled up the stairs, then I groaned before picking myself up.I couldn't stop thinking about that drove me to the point where I wanted to was official, I was taking a pregnancy test.


	2. Positive Test, Negative Mother

Baby Steps

**I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball**

Chapter 2; Positive test, Negative mommy

Anais POV

I exited the drugstore, pregnancy test in my hand.

I slowly made my way to my house nervously, I really felt sick to my stomach and frightened.

Carefully and quietly I entered the empty house, since mom had forced dad to go grocery shopping with her, saying he needed to walk around some.

I sighed and took my shoes off at the door, then quietly walked upstairs.

After I had finished taking it, I waited.

I tapped my fingers on the wall, then after 5 minutes I looked at it and my mouth dropped low.

My eyes swelled with tears, and my heart beat raced higher and higher.

the hell was it positive? Why?

I had so many plans, a successful college education after graduation, a job, and a house, I wasn't ready for a baby!

A baby would ruin all of this!

I began to cry, I knew I had to stay strong through this, so I got up like a woman and wiped my tears with my sleeves.

What would my parents think? What would Skyler think? Would he want to keep it? Or put it up for adoption?

I almost screamed when I heard mom enter the house, I knew I had to speak to her first.

Dad went to he and mom's room, probably to sleep.

I walked downstairs with the pregnancy test in my clutch, then went into the kitchen where she was putting groceries away.

"Mom," I whispered, fear overwhelming me.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked as she put a bag of potato chips to the side.

I gulped, I can't do this, Mom would be so ashamed.

I breathed slowly, and in a quiet tone said, "Mom, the thing I'm about to say may scare you, and It might make you mad, but I'm pregnant."

She stopped and dropped a cereal box, then spun around.

I flinched and tears rolled down my cheeks.

To my surprise, she hugged me, then pushed me back a little.

"Anais, I am VERY disappointed, but before anything, who is the father?" she asked looking into my teary eyes.

I blinked back more tears, and let out a tiny whisper, "Skyler,"

"I figured that, go to your room, I need some time to think," mom said.

I sighed, and did as I was told.

I sat on my bed and let more tears roll down my face.

I wondered how Skyler would react, tomorrow I'll tell him.

I snuggled myself under the bed sheets and buried my face into the soft pillow.

_The Next Day…_

I sighed and rolled over on my bed before realizing what I promised myself I'd do today.

I changed into a t-shirt and jeans, then some flip flops since I was to lazy to put anything fancy on.

I went downstairs slowly and as usual, Dad was playing video games, I figured mom hadn't told him JUST yet.

Maybe I shouldn't tell…

I have to, I know he won't like what I'm going to tell him, but I know he'll look inside me and stick with me and help me through this.

I sighed and quietly walked out the door.

Sure enough, it was scorching hot outside and he was sitting under the sprinkler.

I giggled to myself and gulped, then hid my tears.

I confronted him and a tear streamed down my face.

"Skyler…" I began."Huh?" he asked, laying on his back now.

I couldn't help but laugh, then straightened up.

"Um… Skyler, can I tell you something important…" I began.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Anything," he replied.I tried not to break down in tears, "I-I-I'm… Pregnant… and It's yours…" I let the tears escape and his mouth dropped low.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded.

He stood up and looked at me, then kissed me and sighed, "What do we do?" he asked."Well, I've already told my mom." I stated, still crying.

"Please stop crying," He wiped my tears away.

"Should we keep it?" I asked.

"Heck yes," Skyler replied.

I let out a sigh of relief, more than happy to know he wasn't going to abandon me like in the movies.


End file.
